


Class of 'total assholes

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [29]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For Class Reunion Month, Get together fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy is Harry's plus one to the latter's class reunion. They get drunk, and emotional.





	Class of 'total assholes

**Author's Note:**

> For Class Reunion Month: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/class-reunion-month-october/

“You want me to what?”

“You heard me perfectly well Eggsy,” Harry said blandly.

“I did,” Eggsy agreed. “I really just want to hear you say it again.”

“I would like for you to be my plus one to my class reunion.”

“To piss off all of your classmates,” Eggsy put in.

“Most of whom are already on their second or third wives that are about your age, but are completely homophobic.”

“Okay,” Eggsy agreed.

Harry smiled brightly. “Thank you very much Eggsy, I’ll send you the information.”

“Of course,” Eggsy nodded, leaving the room. “Just wish it wasn’t all fake,” he mumbled to himself, walking down the hall.

* * *

“You look wonderful Eggsy,” Harry smiled when he picked Eggsy up the night of the reunion. “But, if I may.” He held out a box, which Eggsy opened to find a tie and pocket square in the colors of Harry’s school. “It’s only fitting you look the part,” Harry said.

“Thank you,” Eggsy breathed, “Come on, while I change this.”

Harry stepped in, letting the door close behind him. “Let me help,” he murmured, fingers moving to untie the tie currently around Eggsy’s neck.

“I do know how to do my own tie,” Eggsy said quietly.

“It’s always more...enjoyable, when someone does it for you, in my experience,” Harry replied, deft fingers finishing the knot and smoothing down Eggsy’s lapels and moving to the pocket square. “What do you think?”

“You may be on to something,” Eggsy said, clearing his throat and taking a couple of steps back from Harry. “Should we go?”

“Of course,” Harry took a step back as well. “Shall we?” he offered Eggsy his arm.

“Such a gentleman,” Eggsy teased, taking Harry’s arm.

“Of course,” Harry agreed. “It is my job.”

* * *

“You were right,” Eggsy said, taking a sip from the glass of champagne in his hand. “These guys are assholes.”

“I do endeavor not to lie to you Eggsy,” Harry agreed. 

“Harold!” a tall woman in a bright red dress and heels that made her even taller than anyone else in the room approached the two of them. “I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“Alexandria,” Harry said, voice flat. “Wonderful, how is your husband? What are you on now? Five, six?”

The woman tittered, even as Eggsy saw a flash of hatred in her eyes. “Oh Harold, you know full well it’s seven, they just don’t make men like they used to.”

“True,” Harry agreed, visibly taking the woman aback. “I do find this newer generation to be quite charming though. Much better than any of the ones in our class.”

“So who’s this?” Alexandria turned her attention to Eggsy.

“This is Eggsy,” Harry answered. “He’s my partner.”

“Pleasure,” Alexandria drawled, giving Eggsy a long look up and down.

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Eggsy responded, playing up his chav accent as much as he could. “‘Arry neva said ‘e knew birds as pretty as ya.”

“Is he one of your little projects Harold?” Alexandria asked, turning back to Harry. “I remember how you always picked those up.”

“Not at all,” Harry said with a smirk. “Eggsy here is the best man I’ve ever known.”

“And you have known quite a few,” Alexandria sniffed. “Biblically, that is.” She turned, as swiftly as she could in heels that he knew Roxy could have used as weapons, and stormed away.

“Old lover?” Eggsy asked. 

“My best friend, actually,” Harry said. “Before I met Hamish, that is.”

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy breathed. “What happened?”

“She took offense to the fact that the boy she fancied, fancied me more than her,” Harry said with a smirk. 

“That would put a damper on a relationship,” Eggsy agreed. “Especially if she’s always been that big a bitch.”

Harry laughed. “I don’t know about you,” he said, “But I’ve had quite enough of these people.”

“God, I thought you’d never say that,” Eggsy sighed, finishing his drink. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“Hey Harry,” Eggsy looked over at Harry from the other side of the couch. They had returned to Harry’s house, and both were drinking martinis that Eggsy had purposefully made far too strong. “Why’d you chose me to go with you?”

“Because I knew you would help,” Harry said. “You always enjoy pissing people off.

“You’re not wrong there,” Eggsy agreed. “I was just-”

“Just what, Eggsy?” Harry asked, voice soft.

“I hoped you invited me because you wanted it to be a date.”

“Eggsy,” Harry leaned forward. “I would have very much loved for it to be a date. But,” he paused. “I was scared, that you would reject me.”

“I would never,” Eggsy said vehemently. “You’re perfect Harry, why would you want me?”

“Eggsy,” Harry pulled Eggsy in, letting the younger rest his head against Harry’s chest. “You are wonderful, my dear boy, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“I think I might be in love with you,” Eggsy said quietly into Harry’s chest.

“I know I’m in love with you, my dear boy,” Harry responded, running gentle fingers through Eggsy’s hair.

Eggsy smiled, letting himself bask in the warmth of Harry’s touch, allowing himself to be slowly lulled to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
